


love ticket

by melancholyx



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Shadows of Evil
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, Romance, i wrote this in like thirty minutes lmao, maybe a little bit of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyx/pseuds/melancholyx
Summary: the burlesque dancer Jessica Rose accepted an invitation to take a walk outside with The Amazing Nero when he notices she looked... upset.
Relationships: Nero Blackstone/Jessica Rose, terrible magician/burlesque dancer
Kudos: 4





	love ticket

Out of all things that have happened in her life, Jessica didn’t expect the worst magician of the year to take her out for a walk because she looked sad to him. Was she sad? Perhaps. Her boss wasn’t paying her enough to dance and sing in front of sick perverts that they’re just there to drool at her body. She doesn’t want to be working at nightclubs. She wanted to be a Hollywood actor, her acting in big movies was always her dream. But she can’t. She has to sell her body to get there. What kind of life is that? She just wanted to share her passion by acting in movies and this is what she gets? Life is fucking rude.

‘’So what’s the matter? You have been awfully quiet.’’ Nero breaks the ice. They were walking in the streets so late at night. There was just silence in the air. Perfect for Jessica to think quietly but for Nero he didn’t know how to start a conversation. Well… How does he start a conversation with a woman especially one that he has a crush on? The reason why he invited her out to walk was that she was sad, unfortunately, he’s… Strange to find the right words to tell her in a time like this. 

‘’What’s the matter? Maybe you should tell me why someone who doesn’t know how to wipe his ass invited me to walk in the middle of the night after I finished my performance tonight at the nightclub.’’ Jessica responded always so rudely. She hasn’t figured him out yet to be ‘’friendly’’ with him. This guy is a weirdo.

Nero looks down when she told him that. Ouch... That kinda hurts. ‘’I-I know how to wipe myself Jessica.’’ He defended himself.

‘’Then act like it _The Amazing Nero_.’’ Jessica commented back as she looks to see the closed stores. 

She used his performance name… He felt respected for once! Nero knows she’s always disrespecting him some way. That’s okay with him! That’s how people show love to another. Being mean! That’s what he likes to think at least… ‘’I noticed your performance was odd tonight, uh- I was curious if something was bothering your mind lately? You know like… Like something sad?’’ 

Jessica hates the way he speaks. So awkward. ‘’What about it?’’ She wanted more details behind his reason to invite her outside. 

‘’I-I thought that maybe… We could talk about it? If you want of course. I won’t push you, I-I know how hard is it to be working every night at the nightclub and try to satisfy everyone with your amazing dancing and singing skills which I dearly love. I do that myself too, except with a small crowd that throws tomatoes at me… S-so um- We’re completely in the same situation when you think about it! Eeh- well not completely now that I think about it… You have a crowd that loves you very much. Mine hates my guts and boos me to get off the stage at the moment I step in a stage… B-but yeah we’re practically in the same situation! And also-‘’ Nero was dragging this so much that Jessica has to cut him off.

‘’Alright! I get it...’’ Jessica said exhausted as Nero shyly looks down again. Seriously, this man is like a little child… 

‘’…Does that mean you wanna talk about it?’’ Nero asked.

‘’Just because I get it doesn’t mean I want to talk about it. You don’t realize you look suspicious Nero. I should have kept my distance with you but you were looking at me with puppy eyes… I couldn’t refuse after that.’’ Jessica explained, she didn’t feel right being next to the magician like this. Something about him… Was off. She couldn’t explain what it was but she feels it in her heart.

‘’I-I was just trying to help… I would never hurt you Jessica. Why would I hurt someone like you? Someone that I… I admired deeply within my heart. A-and not only I admire you… I have romantic feelings for you. A romantic version of me that I thought that has died after I killed my wife- I-I mean accidentally killed my wife trying to do a magic trick so I’m a widower now… O-oh my I think I spoke too much!’’ Nero said in a panic that he has said all of that to her. He should have kept quiet… 

Jessica would have usually shut him up if he drags something he was saying too long. But she didn’t shut him up this time. Does he feel all that about her? Interesting… You know what? Fuck it. She’s not losing anything by doing this. ‘’Wow, Nero. You finally got yourself a love ticket. I never thought you will ever do that.’’ Jessica took out a small paper.

‘’A-a love ticket? What does that mean?’’ Nero asked nervously at her change of behavior.

‘’You’ll see, give me your pen.’’ Jessica held her hand to grab the pen when he gave it to her and start writing her phone number and then place a kiss in it to make a lipstick kiss mark in it. ‘’Here you go. You finally managed to impress me, Nero. Well done.’’ The blonde smirked as she watched the man who reads the paper quietly and then became surprised with a blush.

‘’D-d-does this means that I can… That we can… G-go out?!’’ Nero asked still surprised at the sudden turn of the events. 

‘’Yeah. Call me and I will reveal all of my darkest secrets… If you think you can handle it that is. Goodnight _The Amazing Nero_ , it’s getting late.’’ Jessica said as she turned around to walk away to make her way to the nightclub to get her things and go to her apartments. 

She left Nero watching her walk away. Nero looks at the small paper and back at her. He didn’t expect something like this to happen... Guess not everything that happens to him is bad luck. 


End file.
